Fearful vision
by carolina-28
Summary: A vision makes Merlin fear for Arthur's life. A quest to kill a beast brings the return of an old foe.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fearful vision

Warnings: Slash (Arthur/Merlin)

Notes: Will be in two parts. Now beta'd by Mithrel (Thank you :D) Hope you like x

~*~

_Of late, his nights had been restless, fitful with flashing fears._

_Merlin awoke with a scream, as flames tore through the image and snapping fangs, along with cruel claws, shredded the man he loved._

_Swinging his feet from the bed onto cool ground, he headed for the door. This could not continue–the visions sharpened in detail each time and his heart broke a little more. He would make __Arthur__ listen…he had to go to him._

~*~

News had arrived of the beast's whereabouts; they would have to leave as soon as light broke. Arthur exhaled and stroked fingers through his sweat-slicked locks. He had worked his men hard all day to ensure their readiness.

There was the sound of wood scraping as he pulled out a chair and then a soft thud as he dropped wearily to sit. He surveyed the darkened courtyard from his window, recalling the scene from earlier as the townsfolk bustled and went about their daily routines. Envy ran through his veins as he pondered their simple right to live and love with whom they wished. He could dream, wish that his situation were different, but such feelings must remain secret. He did not want to live _exactly_ as they did–he felt exhilarated by the challenges he faced–but in many ways his people were freer than their Prince was.

If being heir apparent had taught him anything, it was the importance of accepting one's responsibilities. Tomorrow he would lead his Knights on a quest to destroy a creature which was proving deadly to all it encountered. Camelot, mercifully, had escaped attack thus far, but it could only be a matter of time until they were victims of an attack as well. King Uther wanted to protect his kingdom and his son wanted the same, except that he also placed importance on protecting the lives of the inhabitants of far away lands outside the borders of Camelot.

Arthur's usual feeling at this point would be an ever-increasing impatience to start the hunt, but now, frustratingly, his foremost concern was Merlin. He realised that he could not leave before he had made his peace with the sap. They would be stuck with each other for an unknown length of time and if the atmosphere remained as it was then it would become unbearable. Arthur did not stop to analyse why a mere servant should be able to so disturb his equilibrium.

Apart from the necessary touches required as he fulfilled his role of manservant, the idiot was not acknowledging his existence. There had been no more pleading or demands that he stay in Camelot as had been Merlin's reaction when he had first discovered Arthur's plans to hunt down this beast. He seemed numb to everything and everyone. The Prince knew that he was drifting farther away, but there was not a damn thing he could do and Merlin refused to listen, or understand that he had no choice. Arthur wanted to sweep him up, demand that he talk to him. The deep blue eyes once so merry were blank and veiled under protective ebony lashes. It created an ache deep inside, this distance between them. Arthur was not used to analysing his emotions and did not probe too deeply at the present tightness in his chest whenever he dwelled on the matter.

The Prince failed to see why this was any different to all of the other trips he and his men had undertaken, and Merlin had never shown such fear regarding any of _them._ When he had challenged his servant on this point Merlin had merely glared as if stuck for an answer only repeating _because you can't go! _Arthur had laughed, called him a girl and swung round to grab another goblet of ale. The muttered _idiot _had not passed him by.

Merlin had not spoken to him since and meandered aimlessly around the castle as if he was there in body but not in spirit. The pale skin under his eyes was shadowed blue as if he was not sleeping and his always-striking cheekbones were sharp as a blade. To his annoyance Merlin, as well as being suddenly struck dumb, avoided being in his company for longer than was necessary beyond his duties. Although he liked to joke that his manservant had no control over his mouth, or the ability to speak sense (completely accurate on both counts), this development pained Arthur more than he would have believed possible.

A soft creak accompanied by an even softer whisper captured Arthur's attention and he once more abused the polished floor of his chambers. His sudden movement must have startled Merlin, or perhaps he had been nervous on arrival, for his alabaster skin was shockingly white and his eyes, contrasting darkly, sent a silent appeal.

"Merlin?"

Arthur watched as he lingered by the entrance, his feet shuffling as he twisted his hands together in obvious agitation.

" Come in and _sit down _for heaven's sake."

His servant was behaving oddly, as if his life was under threat. It rankled, as surely the idiot knew that he would never harm a hair on his head?

As he took a step forward, Merlin took one back.

Arthur growled, moved over to the window, and gestured for Merlin to take a seat.

"I won't bite, for pity's sake!"

The blank, rapidly fearful expression on the other man's face angered him. It almost appeared as if Merlin was afraid. Surely not of him?

"I'm playing with you, really what is _wrong_ with you?"

In some frustration, he turned back to observing the courtyard below.

"You have been avoiding me for _days_ and now _you_ come to _me_ and still say _nothing_!"

Arthur twisted back round, exasperated, only to pause.

A solitary tear trailed down over a jutting cheekbone and the shimmering of before was now a shining wetness, which promised to spill over at any moment.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"You know," _The husky murmur barely registered at first but Merlin hadn't finished. "Stay..._please."_

Arthur watched as the knuckles whitened where slim hands had a hold of the arms of his chair. He could not alter what he had to do and realised that Merlin could only be a distraction if he continued in this vein. Quite forgetting his earlier decision to solve their differences...

"I leave at dawn and _you_ _stay here_," he growled, and, before his servant could open his mouth, "I need to do this."

Merlin's eyes flared into life, "Well maybe I need you!"

His voice trailed off into a hushed silence and Arthur watched as scarlet stripes appeared as evidence of his servant's embarrassment. Merlin would not look him in the eye, head lowered, fingers...hell; his _entire_ body seemed to be trembling.

Merlin whispered, "I can't lose you."

Arthur approached uncertain of what to say or do. He had been aware of his growing attachment to his servant for some time but, realising the problems it would cause, had brushed such thoughts to the back of his mind. Now Merlin had opened up and released them and they exploded through his mind, creating a feeling of panic.

Standing over him, Arthur prepared to reach for the man who was displaying such vulnerability, then froze as his words sank in.

"I had a vision Arthur...you were fighting this monster...it brought death, so much..."

A choked sob.

"You _died_ Arthur...you can't go because this isn't how it's meant to end and the dragon said to stop you and I'm a..."

The babble had rapidly escalated into a tearful rush of incoherent nonsense. Arthur did not know whether to console or shake with vigour.

_"Wait!" _Surely, hehad misheard...dragon and..._Warlock?_

_~*~_

Endless moments passed as he processed the reality of what he had just done and what it might mean for their future. If they had one.

Arthur would die if he left on this mission and that was not to be tolerated. Merlin had been loath to admit it, pretending that it was merely a standard concern he felt for the Prince such as any servant would feel. The dream had challenged this belief–it was sharply etched in his memory and he did not think that it would be leaving him any time soon. Of course he had sacrificed his personal safety many times for the arrogant Prince but somehow he had effectively pushed back any close inspection of his own feelings until even he had believed himself to be operating on a purely platonic basis. The tug to his heart when Arthur had offered to drink poison for him and on another occasion had actually done so had been a natural reaction to having someone put your life before his or her own. His inner voice had offered intriguing alternatives to such surmising and added suggestions as to why he felt so on edge, excited yet nauseous whenever Arthur was around_._

Avoiding the sharp-eyed look from the man standing by the window, he picked at a stray thread which hung loose from his tunic and waited for the expected explosion. Laughter ringing through the room brought his head up in confusion, wondering if the Prince had finally lost it to be finding hilarity in a situation, which absolutely did not warrant it.

"Arthur...?" He was hesitant...unsure of what else to say.

The azure eyes were bright and a rueful shake of the head was the only reaction to his shaky murmur.

Then, obviously giving up on restraining himself, "Oh, Merlin. It's a good thing you're my servant for no one else would put up with you."

Merlin was not sure what to say; it was obvious that the prat had not taken him seriously. Was that a good thing or a bad thing considering he had not actually planned to reveal his secret in the first place? Arthur's reaction and his own fright at what he had revealed had at least brought some semblance of order to his emotions, which had previously brought him to tears. He would have to persuade Arthur to let him accompany the party on the quest. He would just have to change the outcome of what he had foreseen.

~*~

He knew that Merlin was against his leaving but this was ridiculous, there was no need to make up stories about dragons and do not get him started on the claim that his manservant was a warlock. It was obvious now that his servant had feelings for him, but they could not be acknowledged. Perhaps one day, in the future..._perhaps_...

Regardless, this could not continue, and he did not have time to waste on the matter. He needed to leave at dawn, no matter _what_ Merlin protested. A servant could not dictate the actions of a Prince.

"Leave," he ordered.

Merlin did not move.

_Stubborn idiot.__He would be safer in Camelot__._

"You will go to the physician's rooms and remain there until after dawn." He growled the warning, glaring pointedly at Merlin, thinking that surely servants were supposed to make life easier, rather than more difficult. He swung away to reinforce his dismissal.

An image of Merlin's tearstained face frustratingly entered his head and refused to leave.

_"__Arthur__..."_The whisper turned his head and he found a pair of blue eyes searching his face at close quarters. Arthur clenched his hands until they lay as fists by his side. He could see and practically feel the vulnerability, which radiated from the other man.

"Don't make me repeat…" A finger, pressed to his lips, stilled him.

Merlin still appeared fragile, but he had set his jaw, which did not bode well.

_Arthur__ knew that look__. _

"Let me go with you..._please_."

The part of Arthur which really _did_ want the idiot to accompany him, won the brief struggle for supremacy. Merlin's face lit up as he inclined his head. He ignored the sudden tightness that seized his chest as he observed that smile.

"_If _there is no more talk of visions," Arthur made this proviso. "You will be there to assist and nothing more; I want no further attempts to abort this trip."

"_What_ visions?" Merlin's expression was the embodiment of innocence.

Arthur nodded his approval.

~*~

His mount barely needed any direction as it followed the line in front, keeping pace with Arthur and his knights. He was relieved to be here for Arthur but in every other way Merlin felt more frightened than he could recall ever being.

He knew that the other men questioned his presence; he could see the pointed looks and hear the whispered asides. They would never say anything directly...not in the presence of the Prince. It was usual for Arthur to request his presence on such trips so that could not be the reason for their disapproval. Merlin suspected that he had been overheard ranting at the Prince, begging him not to lead the hunt. He did not expect that a troop of bloodthirsty knights would understand, and anyway they would not dare to question their leader, so would be horrified by him, a mere servant, doing so.

Merlin, attempting to relax, began to take in his surroundings. Lush, green trees stood tall at either side of the travelling party, creating a natural pathway for them to follow through the dense, still wood. It was quiet, almost unnaturally so. This troubled Merlin, who was used to following his gut feelings, which rarely led him false. They were telling him now to be concerned..._very_ concerned.

Having decided to get nearer to Arthur, to warn him of his fears, Merlin directed his steed to overtake the rider before him. The sudden stumble over a wayward branch took him by surprise and, unable to catch his bearings, Merlin struggled to bring his horse under control. At that moment, a roar tore through the air, disrupting the uniformed line, and his horse broke away entirely and bore Merlin deep into the wood, away from the deafening shouts, which grew fainter by the second.

~*~

The sound of his name being shouted by a familiar voice diverted Arthur's attention from the unnatural roar which had erupted through the clearing.

_"Merlin." _Arthur paled as he searched frantically through the pandemonium.

His knights were struggling to bring their mounts under control, soothing the agitation caused by the fearsome sound.

The Prince reminded himself that he was still responsible for the lives of his men, not only that of his servant, and began barking out orders that had men tethering their horses in an instant before creeping out deeper into the wood.

Merlin was missing; only he had cared when panic had struck. He would fulfil his purpose and if this was the creature they sought, kill it and then he would find his wilful manservant.

Arthur narrowed his eyes as a growl echoed from within the cluster of trees ahead and continued carefully on, signalling to the men around him.

Branches scratched past, missing him by the scarcest of margins, much to his relief. In the main, he knew little of his surroundings, the speed of the ride and his own lack of control resulting in the event seeming like a blur of feeling

Merlin held on tight, his grip tense, as was his entire frame, heart hammering, sight blinded by the adrenalin coursing through his veins. No skilled rider, all he could do was hope that his mount would come to a halt of its own accord without losing himself a limb in the process.

The lowered branch was the cause of his final descent, barely noted apart from a momentary flash of pain, and then he hit the ground with a force which stole the breath from his body.

As the final light twinkled out, the last audible sound was that of the soft tread of feet over crisp ground and a low, delighted cackle.

~*~

"Merlin, _Merlin..._**_Merlin!" _**His knights had surrounded the beast and at Arthur's orders it had been destroyed. He had been surprised by how unremarkable it seemed, considering the havoc it was meant to have wreaked.

_Now_ he was hunting for Merlin who still managed to evade him. _Where the blazes was he?_

_"Sire."_

Turning on his heel Arthur looked expectantly at Sir Galahad, who was one of his most trusted Knights.

At the Prince's abrupt nod the man continued.

"There is still no sign of the boy and it is getting dark. Do you wish us to continue the search or cease for the night?"

In his head he knew how he should reply, but somehow the words came out rather differently.

"Lead the men back to Camelot and I will follow on later."

Breaking through all protestations with a single raised hand Arthur watched as a clearly unhappy knight went to carry out his orders.

It was growing steadily darker and, unsure where to begin looking; Arthur forced his mind to still, to allow his training to kick in. Usually it was an automatic reaction to remain cool, logical, under pressure.

Obviously, judging by his racing heart, this occasion differed slightly.

Damn foolish servants.

Feeling the familiar flood of frustrated annoyance Arthur almost smiled. He was going to either kill the idiot or kiss him senseless. His realisation of the latter was not as shocking as it should have been.

~*~

Merlin tested the restraints to no avail and hung his head, not sure why his magic had deserted him at this time.

It was cold.

His hands were bound, as were his legs.

He could not see a thing.

It could not get much worse...

Something brushed softly across his left cheek, making him gasp in shock. Then again...

As his mind raced with possibilities, he felt the slightest puff of breath against his skin.

A low cackle from behind him now set his heart pounding even more.

Then they...it? spoke.

"All powerful Merlin, here in my presence," a female voice hissed, "I am honoured."

Another touch to his face, this time what felt like a point of a fingernail? His unbidden jerk seemed to amuse and as the laughter died away the finger pressed deeper, piercing milky skin until it bled. The laughter this time was triumphant.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Merlin asked, fearful of the answer. The silence was chilling as he awaited a response.

He would ask as many questions as he could to delay whatever plans had been made for him. Perhaps he could figure out a way to escape or his magic would once more return to him?

He hoped that Arthur was safe, as he remembered the gut-wrenching roar.

The sudden blow to his head sent sparks flying beneath his lids and the last thing he heard as unconsciousness approached was a soft hiss full of wicked delight.

It formed a word.

A name.

_Nimueh  
_

~*~

Where was the idiot?

The forest was darkening, and it was difficult to make out his surroundings, but the torch he had lit assisted a little. He had caught onto Merlin's trail and was making steady progress.

Arthur wondered if Merlin was even alive.

He admonished himself for thinking so negatively and strode onward determinedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is part 2/the end.

Chapter one has been beta'd (thank you mithrel) but this is still to be looked over.

:D

~*~

Merlin awoke, disorientated and confused, with his head throbbing and an underlying feeling of foreboding.

His eyelids felt heavy as he struggled to lift them, and the tiny flashes of light which penetrated stung. Then realization hit at the exact moment _she_ spoke.

"Awake at last,"

Disbelief and dread mingled with fury to make Merlin's body thrum with emotion.

"_Fabulous_."

His eyes adjusted slowly to the sunlight, which shone onto the clearing where they stood. Now that his eyes were no longer bound the figure in front of him was visible and growing steadily clearer. Part of him did not wish to see. Another was curious to discover her form and yet another desperate to destroy.

He recalled all the pain, fear and uncaring evil she had unleashed. Biting down hard on his lip, he sought control and pushed gently, searchingly, for his magic whilst never taking his focus from the woman before him. No answering spark was forthcoming. _Please..._

He could see her now.

_Nimueh._

As she had been, but different.

Her eyes still glinted with malicious intent but her physicality had altered. Slighter somehow, pale and not quite as ethereally beautiful as before.

"Surprised?"

Her glee was transparent and suffused her entire being, brightening her deathly pallor.

"Did you miss me?"

He felt a churning begin in his stomach.

"I don't have time to chat with you Merlin, dear, but I have someone here who may," Nimueh hissed. She walked away for a moment concealed from sight and came back dragging something behind her.

"No," Merlin whispered, stricken by the sight, "_You can't_..."

The figure stood stock-still, nearer to Nimueh. His hands were bound behind his back and his body seemed stiff, like a statue. Nothing moved except his piercing blue eyes, which gazed at Merlin, pleading for something. It was the bonds, however, which frightened Merlin and made his pulse race. They were identical to those in his vision of Arthur's death. In a panic Merlin gazed around them for a monster, something which resembled the beast from his dream.

"What do you want? I'll do anything...kill me instead," he spoke desperately, willing to lay down his own life for the Prince.

"Why would I want you dead when you have all this lovely magic just flowing through your veins?" Nimueh mocked.

"Your bonds prevent the use of magic; you can't break free..._however_..."

A smirk twisted her features as she angled her head to glance from Arthur to the sorcerer.

"If you promise to become my faithful servant and place your magic at my disposal... then I _may_ let him go."

_What do I do?  
_  
_I can't let her have my power but I can't let him..._the thought was unbearable.

_Who's to say she will not just kill us both regardless as soon as she is in control of my power? If only __Gaius__ were here...he would know what to do._

"What _was _I thinking?" Nimueh purred, "I'll just kill him anyway and this way I get to have fun."

_  
_Merlin stared in horror as she stroked a finger over the Prince's face.

~*~

"Ye Gods, Morgana, you scared me there," Gwen shuddered as she righted herself after being knocked from behind.

Morgana raised an eyebrow in amusement at her nervous reaction.

"Sorry, stray root, but we have to keep it together, who knows what's out here wandering the woods."

"Not helping."

The disgruntled mutter made Morgana smile.

Moving carefully through the trees, the pair nervously jumped as a hoot echoed from nearby.

"Do you think that we're doing the right thing?" Gwen asked softly.

"You know what I saw and what will happen if we don't help..."

Morgana trailed off, not wanting to linger on the images which were etched in her memory.

The woman who was really more friend than servant nodded as she continued, " ...The consequences would be unbearable and we can't lose them...we just _can't."_

Tugging fretfully at her hair, pushing the length over her shoulder, she took a deep breath as a gentle hand placed itself over hers. Gwen could always soothe her. She did so now, providing warmth and comfort when she must be feeling the same worry.

"We'll find them and then it will be all over, you'll see."

Morgana prayed fervently that her maid was right. The dream from the night before had been the worst yet. Some of it had confused her, as she had not recognised the woman with the long raven hair. It was clear though that her intentions were in no way noble and if her vision was true then she sought Merlin's power and was willing to kill to possess it. Morgana had awoken screaming and damp with sweat. It had been her loyal Gwen who sat close, stroking her hair, and calming her nerves. She had listened as Morgana told her everything, how Merlin was a sorcerer and how his magic was in danger. It was dangerous, but Gwen cared as much for the boy as she did herself.

Another factor was Arthur; he had also been in her vision...

"Are you okay?"

Gwen interrupted her thoughts; gloomy as they were Morgana was grateful. They needed to remain strong and optimistic that all would be well.

~*~

Merlin swallowed the bile which rose at the sight before him.

The witch stood over Arthur and was tenderly rubbing a hand down his jaw line whilst keeping her gaze fixed on Merlin. He whispered another incantation but his bonds remained resolutely tied.

Nimueh looked like the cat that got the cream as she watched his struggles.

"This has been extremely entertaining Merlin, but I feel that it is time to be alone."

With a flick of her wrist. Arthur was ablaze and burnt from a magical fireball which had burst through his abdomen.

Merlin's scream tore through the trees, bringing with it a gust of wind, which howled along with his own cries of pain. A fleeting look of concern swept over Nimueh's face but as Merlin remained shackled, she produced a Cheshire smile. Arthur slumped to the ground as the magical hold released his body and it succumbed to the powerful blast. His body lay charred and broken.

Nimueh seemed to revel in Merlin's despair, as tears soaked his face.

~*~

They had been travelling since first light and according to her vision they should come across him soon.

Morgana froze and held out an arm to halt her friend's progress.

"_Arthur__!" _Gwen ran over to the motionless body laid prone on the damp, muddy ground.

Morgana took deep sustaining breaths and went to assist.

He lay unconscious with his hands tied behind his back and his legs bound. They established he was still alive and checked him over for injuries, finding none that worried them greatly.

The sound of voices drawing nearer spurred the women into moving away to find a place to hide.

"We'll be back, Arthur," Morgana whispered as they moved away.

Watching from behind a particularly solid, wide tree trunk, they peered cautiously on.

"How long do we have to keep him here? I don't fancy staying here for another night."

The man who spoke was huge, almost as wide as he was tall and the man walking alongside was nearly of the same stature. Still, they had seen the Prince overpower greater foes with ease. How had they captured him?

"She'll let us know when we can have our fun with him. His face when she changed from that poor innocent lass into her sinful self was a sight to behold."

They laughed heartily on the subject.

Gwen and Morgana exchanged glances and the King's ward wondered if this _she _was the person from her dream.

The men sat down with their backs to trees to rest and eat some game they had obviously just killed. Ale seemed to be on the menu, which, if consumed to a great degree, would help the women out nicely with their plans. They only had to wait for the men to drink themselves into a stupor.

Morgana prodded her servant on the shoulder. _It was time._

Gwen quickly pulled herself awake at the nudge and warning glare from her mistress.

_"Sorry_," she mouthed, and grinned as Morgana rolled her eyes and mouthed back "_you will be," _and then gestured to the men who lay sprawled, "_if you waken them_."

They both slipped as softly as possible to where the three men lay.

Morgana kept a careful watch over the men as Gwen approached Arthur, to check that he was fit to be moved and undo his tied limbs. Time seemed to stand still as she watched her maid struggle to tear through the thick rope with her knife.

Morgana nodded urgently to emphasise they had little time. The men could waken at any moment. Finally, the knots began to unravel and were pushed off strong wrists, which were red, raw from the burn of rough rope. Gwen looked worriedly at them but moved speedily enough when Morgana hissed to hurry up.

They took an arm each and dragged him away from the camp and deeper within the trees. When it got too tiring to continue they stopped, still nervously looking over their shoulder despite having heard nothing but the sounds of nature for many long minutes. Arthur was still out cold and a dead weight to boot and both women had aching arms and legs from bearing the bulk of it.

"Arthur," Gwen said, and tapped him on the face and shook his shoulders gently in an attempt to wake him.

A grunt was his sole response.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Morgana huffed and pushed the woman aside, "Bloody well wake up now you prat or I'll tell everyone that you wear my dresses and court the stable boy!" Morgana shouted this in his left ear and then delivered a resounding slap to his leg. She was still fond enough of her almost brother not to deliver a blow to his head in case she caused further damage. A leg would survive.

"For pity's sake Mor..." Gwen tailed off as the man before them began to cough. twitch and then attempt to speak.

"M...me..." His head fell back from where he had managed to raise it and Gwen moved swiftly to bring a little water to his lips from her supply.

One eye opened and he attempted what might have been a smile but looked more like a grimace.

"Thank the Gods you're alright, you worried us you prat!"

Fully conscious and seeming a little more aware now, Arthur exchanged amused glances with Gwen as Morgana ranted about him turning her hair grey.

As she watched, worry replaced the fleeting pleasure on his face.

"Merlin!" Arthur struggled upright and fought as both women attempted to ease him back to a sitting position.

"You have to calm down; you've been unconscious for goodness knows how long and are no use to Merlin if you collapse now." Morgana helped him to relax against a tree and Gwen sat at his other side.

"I think we need to talk about what's going on here and what we know about the danger Merlin is in," Gwen said seriously. Arthur's face whitened more if that was possible.

"Not just Merlin," Morgana murmured.

Gwen met her eyes in sympathy and they looked at Arthur, who watched with a raised eyebrow.

"Something tells me we should start sharing," he said.

~*~

The dragon had been wrong. Destiny, _what _destiny?

He was tired..._so tired...and __Arthur__ was gone. _

What did any of it matter in the face of that fact?

He stared at the being who was the cause of all his pain and felt his blood boil as he watched her enjoyment at his suffering.

"Oh you poor thing, don't look at me like that," Nimueh curled a strand of her hair around a finger, "you could have prevented that from happening. It was in your hands."

Merlin took deep gulping breaths and refused to speak, instead wondering if he should just give up now. Then he imagined what Arthur would have done and knew he had to try so that he could honour the Prince. Nimueh would pay for what she had done.

"Oh, alright, I suppose I should tell you the truth," Nimueh sounded reluctant but her tone was belied by her wicked smile.

Merlin watched her with a new resolve, determined to see the bitch brought to justice.

Truth? _What _truth?

"You didn't really think that was Arthur burning, did you?" Nimueh smirked as he watched her in confusion.

"It was merely an _illusion_, a _game,_ where I could have a little fun but also show you what will happen to the real Prince if you do not obey me."

A game. A _game! _As his anger increased Merlin felt the smallest brush of magic tingle along a fingertip. Oh, yes._ Please_.

"Hmm, oh and Merlin," Nimueh tagged on, almost as an afterthought, "your visions of Arthur's death? They were a small present from me too."

His head mercifully no longer ached but now it was full of racing thoughts, which fought for supremacy, about what he should do. They hadn't been real, the visions, she had been playing a cruel, twisted game of revenge. Now that he thought of it, it all must have been planned, and she had been ready waiting in the wood to capture him.

_God._

_Pushing_.

_Reaching for his magic_.

~*~

They had discovered Merlin's trail, which had not been far from where Arthur had been set upon. The women had concealed smiles as Arthur huffed that he could have taken the bandits if it hadn't been for bloody witchcraft. Morgana and Gwen had exchanged looks at the mention of magic and wondered how the Prince was going to take the news that his servant was a sorcerer.

As they walked the path, which would hopefully lead them to Merlin many truths were shared. Arthur had shed light on the disturbance, which had led to the horse bolting with his servant and how he had searched alone until late into the night. He had been making progress when he had come across a girl crying and requesting help to reach Camelot in safety. The blow had taken him by surprise but he had been fighting back valiantly until as the last man fell the woman had transformed from a young girl into a smirking witch. She had ordered the two men to watch him and promised riches in return. They had done little harm but had amused themselves with kicks and taunts.

Arthur had been shocked initially when he had been told of Morgana's visions and couldn't conceal his horror as she revealed the witch's plan to control Avalon and everyone who lived there. She wondered now how to tell him of Merlin's involvement.

"We just need to get Merlin and then go back to Camelot and consult my father on how best to deal with the witch," he stated.

"Erm, it's not as simple as that Arthur," Gwen said looking at her mistress.

His bafflement was obvious.

"The reason why Merlin is missing...what my vision showed me..."

Morgana sighed.

"Merlin is a warlock and this witch is using you to threaten him into transferring his powers into her control. He will basically become her puppet," she finished in a rush.

Silence.

Arthur started laughing and the laugh became an outright bellow.

_Crack._

Morgana's hand dropped by her side, no doubt aching from its harsh impact against Arthur's cheek._  
_  
They stared at each other, Arthur and Morgana, until he turned to gaze beseechingly at Gwen.

Her rueful smile seemed to reach him and he sank to his knees for the second time.

~*~

Nimueh was circling him, taunting him, but it did not register. Merlin drew on his magic, which had been returning to him in short bursts. The witch had sadly underestimated his will to survive and his need to protect his friends…_Arthur__._

"I will harness your power and combined with my own the entire land of Avalon will be mine to rule. Your precious Arthur will be my figurehead and do what I command," Nimueh announced.

_She's really_ _completely_ _insane. Maybe it's all of that dying and coming back to life?_

_No...wait...she was like this before._

Merlin knew it was now or never.

_"Merlin!" _The shout distracted him from his imminent attack and _that_ _voice_...It was…no, it couldn't be…Morgana? And Gwen?

Merlin frantically pleaded that she leave them alone and he was waving for the women to flee.

"Please, not them," he yelled, "go Morgana, run, both of you!"

They didn't respond verbally but both Gwen and Morgana met his frightened stare with defiant looks. They wore chain mail and held swords drawn, obviously prepared to fight. Merlin's head fell forward as he fought more keenly than ever to get free.

_A tingle._

_Keep going...almost there._

_Merlin's breath stuttered as it escaped him again._

_Damn._

**_~*~_**

Nimueh had spun round and observed the two women emerging from within the trees to join them in the clearing.

"More toys to play with," she rubbed her hands together, "Fabulous."

"Who are you calling a toy, you bloody evil wartbag," Morgana exclaimed in outrage, glaring at the woman who had the nerve to patronise _her_.

Gwen folded her arms too. "I think now is the time to try to use a little, or a lot, of the thing you've been practising?"

It wasn't really a suggestion as it looked as if the sorceress was mightily pissed off at the wartbag comment.

Morgana grimaced. "I believe you may be right."

She narrowed her eyes in concentration, trying to control the power which she had worked to bring under her command. Gwen gasped as her friend's eyes flickered gold and then suddenly a flame ignited around the witch licking at her hair. With a wave of her hand the flames were extinguished, but she looked furious at this development.

"I think you'd better go behind those trees again, love," Morgana murmured as she watched the sorceress brush ash from her long crimson cloak and pin her with a determined glare.

"I won't leave you here," Gwen said, clinging onto her hand, frowning as it was pushed away.

A further push sent her stumbling towards the bushes as Morgana dived to evade a circle of what looked like green fire.

~*~

Arthur watched the scene unfold before him from his hiding place. The girls were distracting the bitch wonderfully and Merlin was unattended. He should move now to untie him.

His head had been spinning with what he had learnt from Morgana. It had been monumental enough to hear of her secret abilities but to learn that Merlin…_his _Merlin…was a warlock…

He had laughed initially, much as he had the night Merlin had told him-_oh yes he recalled the confession_-and realised his servant had been telling him the truth throughout that panicked babbling. He wasn't sure if he had dealt with the realisation since Morgana had slapped him back from his hysteria but now he just wanted Merlin safely home, back in Camelot. Perhaps anger, hurt and all the expected emotions would come in due time but they were not important right now. Merlin was though, and he needed him. That was Arthur's priority.

Calling on all of his training and experience, Arthur moved carefully towards his servant, who stood with his back to him. It seemed as every sound was magnified, which was ridiculous, he didn't make mistakes when it came to stealth. Another anomaly was his racing pulse and damp palms. Arthur put the blame squarely on the shoulders of the slender man who he was currently a hairsbreadth away. He would have to let Merlin know that he was here so that when he felt Arthur's touch he didn't give them both away.

"Merlin," he whispered, "psst."

Suddenly he was looking directly into familiar dark blue eyes, which were gazing at him with shock, mingled with teary wonderment

Arthur sought the witch to ensure she hadn't noticed his presence but thankfully she was otherwise detained with..._Ye Gods_..._Morgana_...Morgana throwing fire. Shaking his head, he turned to meet the now anxious face of his servant.

"I'm sorry Ar..." Whatever else Merlin was going to say was lost as a warning cry from Morgana came too late.

"Well, well, well. Whatever do we have here? It's the real thing this time, Merlin dear," Nimueh laughed all the harder flicking her gaze from Arthur to his servant.

"No!" he heard Merlin choke out, "Run, Arthur!"

He could see Morgana raise her hand to blast the witch while she was unaware but Nimueh seemed to be ready for she turned in a flash and beat her to it, causing the King's ward to land in a heap on the ground. Her head thudded sickingly against the ground.

"Your eyes are so revealing Merlin," she was cackling, "You should work on that."

Arthur felt disgust war with his frustration that he couldn't spare Merlin from her taunts.

They had little time. He pictured the gut-wrenching images of a dead Merlin and thought of how it would make him feel if a reality. The future of both Camelot and the whole of Avalon was at stake. It was Arthur's duty, his destiny, to protect them.

_Come on._

Arthur had had enough and moved to confront the person who dared to harm his loved ones and threaten Camelot.

"You have a protector, Merlin," Nimueh smirked.

"I am Prince Arthur and I protect Camelot, not just Merlin," Arthur growled, but still managed to reach back and squeeze his servant's hand. "I place you under arrest for attacking the people of Camelot and threatening the peace of these lands."

The witch's laughter was not pleasant and she held up a hand only to have a ball of fire appear from nowhere. "Here is what I, Nimueh, holder of more power than you can imagine, think of your commands,_ Sire_."

Arthur attacked but found himself stopped by some force beyond his control. Nimueh seemed to be equally taken aback so it couldn't be her magic holding him. He could still see where Morgana lay several feet away so it couldn't be her.

_"Leave him alone!_" It was Merlin and he was aglow with power. For the first time Nimueh showed true fear.

Arthur gaped at him at awe, seeing his pale, clumsy servant standing up to this witch.

"Stand back Arthur," Merlin told him, never taking his eyes from Nimueh.

It went against all of his instincts but something told Arthur this wasn't his fight and he simply didn't have the skills for this form of combat.

He moved away to help Gwen move Morgana to safety and told Gwen to look after her.

"Come on Merlin, you have to live, how will I enjoy making you suffer for lying to me if you don't," Arthur muttered to himself and watched from his viewpoint the proceedings unfold. He would be there if he was needed.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure it will. Morgana told me what she's seen Merlin do and he's incredible," Gwen tried to reassure him. Only a healthy and whole Merlin would satisfy Arthur though.

He was spitting mad.

_That_ had hurt the people he loved in more ways than he cared to consider and in fact had _revelled_ in doing so. Nimueh had to die. He didn't believe in murder but she would continue until she had destroyed everything.

Predictably, she threw the first shot, all the while insulting and mocking Merlin.

Arthur couldn't bear to watch but was compelled.

"Run, little boy, _run, run, run_."

They traded blow for blow, magic flying. They were evenly matched. Rolling and slamming against trees, Merlin was rapidly covered in bruised flesh, and must have ached all over. He seemed to grow tired quickly; he wasn't used to physical exercise that didn't involve carrying helmets or mucking out stables. His hands slid to his knees as he gasped for air and Arthur watched Nimueh take aim as she spotted this weakness.

_**"No!" **_

Arthur stood over Merlin, where he lay prone from being pushed to safety. He was ready to defend the idiot to the death.

_To the death_?

_Did he care that much? _

Arthur locked eyes with Merlin, recalled the occasions when _yes_ he _had _cared and wanted to cry.

_The poison he'd drunk. _

_Fighting for Ealdor (In fact for Merlin)_

_There was more, so much more._

The sorceress was gathering more and more power into her palms, getting ready to strike with all that she had.

The Prince smiled until _surely_ everything he felt must be radiating from within.

Merlin simply took his hand and squeezed. Gripping tightly, the he raised both hands; one tightly clasped in Arthur's, and threw everything he had.

A blast of light lit up the clearing, blinding everyone and then dimmed.

Silence.

"Is she gone?" Gwen stumbled away from where she had been sitting treating Morgana's injuries and watching over her unconscious form.

Arthur gazed at their linked hands and then at the man whose hand he held. Awestruck did not fully encapsulate how he was feeling.

"Merlin?" he tried to get the warlock's attention.

Merlin's hand fell away and he stared into space. Arthur made to reach for him when he heard Morgana blearily asking, "What happened? Is that wartbag dead?"

He couldn't restrain a smile at the response from her maid.

"Yes love, she's gone, warts and all."

"I'll be right back," Arthur spoke softly and went quickly to check that the women were all right. He didn't stay long, eager to get back to Merlin.

~*~

He had done it. He vaguely heard someone speaking to him..._Arthur__._

Merlin swayed, steadied himself and then looked for his friends. Oh, who was he kidding, he was searching for one man. He caught Arthur's eye, and started to smile, then wondered why the other man was running. Suddenly the floor flew rapidly upward. The last thing he saw was frantic worry on Arthur's face and then it all went black.

He was lying on something soft, springy even. It couldn't be his bed then. Was he in heaven?

"Merlin."

That was his name wasn't it?

He attempted to open his eyes but scarcely managed to blink before they shut again, already exhausted from the effort.

"It's okay love, just sleep," a voice whispered in his ear.

Love? Who would call him love? Was his mother here?

Blissful oblivion took over.

_"_He should have woken by now! What does Gaius say?"

Merlin blinked and nervously opened an eye. Someone sounded angry.

He took in the occupants of the room, but then the pain in his head and body took over and he moaned aloud.

_"Oh Merlin_," Morgana wailed and rushed over along with Gwen.

He was taken aback by this uncharacteristic behaviour.

Merlin was painfully aware that Arthur was in the room but saying nothing. What was he thinking? Was he going to...or had he already told Uther Merlin's secret?

He forced himself to listen. Morgana revealed that he had killed Nimueh, for certain this time. He knew he should feel delighted, but it was too much to take in and exhaustion was setting in once more.

They seemed to realise this for both their expressions gentled.

"We'll speak to you when you feel stronger, Merlin," Morgana said.

"Thank you," Gwen clasped his hand.

Merlin remembered their help. "Thank _you_."

Gaius who ordered Arthur to stay only moments ushered them out.

"Let's give Merlin time to recover in peace." he held open the door as the women preceded him.

"Sire," Gaius nodded deferentially. "Merlin." His smile was fond as he took his leave.

The door closed softly behind him.

Merlin suddenly wanted to shout that Gaius come back or take him with him.

Arthur had not moved.

Forcing himself to look, Merlin glanced to see what kind of look was on the Prince's face. Then wished he had not.

It was blazing with some emotion and in his current state of near panic Merlin could only attribute it to wanting to punish him for being a warlock.

"I'm sorry Arthur; really, I didn't want to lie..."

"Enough," Arthur cut through whatever apology it would have been. In truth Merlin wasn't sure what to say.

"But I..." Merlin froze as a finger pressed against his lips to hush them and then shut his eyes in bliss at the manner in which Arthur decided to prevent anymore talking.

Endless moments passed.

A hand trailed down a raspy jaw line and then moved to tangle in golden curls.

Another rather more masculine hand clenched in ebony locks.

Breathing harshly, they moved apart and Arthur groaned as he took in the dilated pupils and messy hair. It was the way Merlin's hair was when he had just woken up. Several times Arthur had wished to be the person who had created the thoroughly mussed effect.

Everything that had happened had pushed his old worries of hierarchy and remaining aloof aside and he was ready to embrace the man who was opening his eyes to what was possible.

"You're not mad?" Merlin asked anxiously, resting his head on his shoulder and appearing very comfortable despite the dark shadows beneath his eyes.

Arthur knew what he meant.

"At first there was no time to take it in, but now...now I've had time to think and _I know you, Merlin_..." Arthur paused trying to find the right words.

"I know that you only ever think of others first and you have a good heart." Arthur grinned, "Besides I can't let you leave Camelot, imagine the infernal clumsiness you could bring to another city. At least here I can watch over you."

"Watch over me…" Merlin smiled and sighed as Arthur started to roll him nearer to the edge of the bed.

"Budge up; I need to keep a close eye on you. Who knows what evil plots you're cooking?"

Merlin's eyes shot open immediately, despite the teasing tone. He sank back into Arthur's warmth as possessive arms yanked him there.

There was much to discuss, it was early yet and they had barely skimmed the surface.

The great, amazing, fabulous thing about that was that they had all the time in the world.


End file.
